1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and a system for processing generic formatted data in view of providing specific formatted data to a processing platform. The specific formatted data can be provided directly or indirectly using a compiler to generate a binary code adapted to the platform using specific formatted data.
2. Background Art
Currently, object processing algorithms are generally written in a known language, such as C, assembly or VHDL language, and are then compiled or translated into binary before being used by a platform destined to carry out the processing operation.
The compilers used are compilers that are specific to a type of language.
In the example of a compiler C, which is one of the most standard compilers, the code in C is translated to be understood, for example, by a personal computer of PC or MAC type. This compilation depends on the platform for which the algorithm is compiled. Given that the processors of these two platforms have similar characteristics, processing algorithms can be written to be compatible with both platforms.
Furthermore, in an algorithm coded in C, the programmer must define, right from the start, different sections of the code dependent on the platform such as the decomposition of the object into sub-objects, the loops, the processing order for elementary information and sub-objects, the organisation of data in memory, notably to permit access to data of different positions and to permit the change of scale, the exchange of data between memories and the management of edges.
Given that these sections of the code dependent on the platform are determined a priori by a programmer, according to the platform and to the algorithm, they must be optimised “manually” for each algorithm+platform combination. Furthermore, since they are defined explicitly, and mixed with the code describing the algorithm itself, it is very difficult for the compiler to disregard these sections of the code dependent on the platform to adapt them manually to another platform.